


Job Well Done

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Series: Ruug'la Tracinya [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Heavy Angst, I may make this a series, Reader-Insert, Young Din Djarin, also enjoy my fucked up emotions and what my sleep deprived brain can shit out, enjoy my brainfart, i dont know what to tag this all just hurts, i legit feel like trash thus this was born, i probably will, i wrote this in a day, mando done fucked up, there is angst if you couldn't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: “This was my plan. I did it so there was no possible way for any innocents to be hurt. They went out of their way to start a fight and they know it! Sixty-three casualties. The blood spilled on that planet is on their hands!"
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Xi'an/Din (implied)
Series: Ruug'la Tracinya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097573
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	Job Well Done

You stared at the Mandalorian from across the space station, your disdain for him palpable in the air between you. 

Xi'an, his newest dalliance, was wrapped around him as they lounged on the crates of Imperial weaponry you had _'liberated'_ from an Empire cache as if revelling in the destruction they’d caused. 

Ran's praises for the pair had been sung from every inch of the station you had to call home and you rolled your eyes as the other members of your group looked away in shame- as if killing was a competition and they were embarrassed they were _losing_.

There was slight pressure against your bicep and you turned from your glaring to see a member of the group, Draek looking at you with a knowing expression. He was your only friend in this entire crew of smugglers, degenerates and criminals, "the mission was a success and yet you look as if someone killed your Loth-cat right in front of you." He stated, resting his hip against the slab of metal, housing the plans of the Imp mission and various mechanical parts you were tinkering with as you stewed in anger.

"I'll have you know that Sad'ii is perfectly fine in my quarters or hopefully mistaking Mando and Xi'an's pillows for her wastebox." Draek raised his dark eyebrows at your ire, brass eyebrow piercing glinting in the light and his amethyst eyes flicked over yours. You couldn't help but sigh, staring down at the plans you had all gone over earlier, "the mission was a success, yes. But, how many innocent people were murdered just because Mando wanted to use the Imps for target practice?" The question rhetoric but the implication of it hung in the air, "how many people's lives could have been spared if he and Xi'an remained professional, filed away their need for destruction and got on with the kriffing plan? I know." Draek's expression turned grim at your words. 

"Don't do this to yourse-" 

"Sixty-three people, Draek!" You cut off his weak protest, slamming your hand against the metal slab, the impact resounding in the expansive station. "Sixty-three," you repeated, your voice cracked with emotion as Draek sighed and ran his synthetic hand through his dark hair, the strands flopping back over his forehead, his eyes never straying from yours. “This was _my_ plan. I did it so there was no possible way for any innocents to be hurt. They went out of their way to start a fight and they know it! _Sixty-three_ casualties. The blood spilled on that planet is on _their_ hands!" Your voice carried and from the corner of your eye, you saw Mando straighten, his helmet tilted toward you as Xi'an remained ignorant of her lover’s change in demeanor, lapping up the attention from the other members.

He'd heard you.

He lifted his arm away from Xi'an's shoulders and slipped off the crates, winding through the throng of people who congratulated him, slapping his pauldrons and back in celebration as he stalked toward you and Draek.

Kriff that stupid helmet and adjustable audio sensors.

You shook your head before you turned around and stormed toward the lift, ignoring Draek’s calls for you. You intended on getting to your living quarters before the Mandalorian decided to accost you. 

You didn't even want to look at him.

You took the lift up to the commons and sighed in relief when the doors opened and there wasn’t a beskar helmet waiting for you. You made your way to the hall, keeping a trained ear for any footsteps. As you turned the corner to the hallway where the living quarters were rowed up, your shoes squeaked against the metal flooring with your abrupt halt when you saw Mando standing in the middle of the corridor- waiting for you. 

He rasped your name, gloved fingers playing with a credit- one of the many from the countless pouches he’d been awarded for the _‘job well done’_.

Blood money.

“Mando.” You greeted him coldly, crossing your arms across your chest. 

“I heard you.”

“I wasn’t exactly being secretive.” You hissed, your legs carrying you toward him at an alarming rate, “you killed those people. You and Xi’an.” You pushed your way past him and stopped in front of your door, intending to end the conversation there. You pushed the code in the pad on the wall next to the door with trembling fingers, cursing when the keypad beeped and flashed red as the wrong code was inputted. 

You felt gloved hands grip your biceps and whirled you around, your back slamming against the steel door and Mando towered over you, beskar helmet tilted down and you could _just_ hear the labored breathing picked up from his vocoder. He was _livid._ “I completed the mission, sorry it wasn’t to your _perfect_ standard- things go wrong, deal with it.” He growled at you, fingers flexing against the flesh of your upper arms.

“You know why I’d been working on this operation for months? Why I slaved over every single building plan I could get my hands on and did so much recon on Arkanis? I took every _kriffing_ precaution so there wouldn’t be a shootout, I knew exactly when the cache would be unguarded but you and Xi’an couldn’t help yourselves! So many civilians were caught in the crossfire, a mistake led by _your_ actions! I wouldn’t consider that _‘mission accomplished’_.” You argued back, flicking off his grip with a violent stretch of your arms and stabbed an accusatory finger into his crimson durasteel cuirass, “I don’t have to take that bucket off your head to know what you are.” 

“And what’s that?” Mando bit out, resting his hand flat against the door, moving closer as if to intimidate you. 

You wouldn’t be forced into submission by a man who never showed his face, a brute who had no regard for the lives of others- let alone his own teammates. So you called him what he was, “a _monster_.”

Mando froze, his entire body tensing and you heard his breath choke off in shock. 

He immediately drew back from you, hidden eyes scouring every inch of your features- noting the contempt that was etched so deeply- it showed in the smallest of lines in your face. Your eyes stared into the visor, unknowingly right into his own and the despair in them reached immeasurable depths. 

As soon as he gave you the space, you took full advantage of it. You turned back to the door and punched the correct code and the door slid open smoothly. Stepping in, you turned to face Mando, eyebrows pulled down into a scowl and your eyes glittered with unshed tears, “think on your actions, Mandalorian- because one day, they may lead you to your last breath.” 

With that, the door slid shut and the sound of the lock clicked in place- leaving the Mandalorian alone in front of your door.


End file.
